User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Total Drama Big Brother 1 Activity
So many of yall seemed interested in the idea when I brought it up on the chat. I will first announce the cast. LeshawnaProfile.jpg|POV: 1 (Week 1), HOH: 1 (Day 28), Nominated for Eviction: (Week 4) JustinTDWT001.PNG|HOH: 1 (Week 1), Nominated for Eviction: 2 (Weeks 3 and 6) Alejandroelectrocuted.gif|HOH: 1 (Week 6) Nominated for eviction: 2 (Week 1 and 3) TylerGlaringAtChris.png|Nominated for Eviction: (Day 28) Anne Maria TDRI Rank.png|POV: 1 (Week 3) Nominated for Eviction: 1 (Week 6) DakotaProfile.jpg|Nominated for Eviction: (Week 2, Day 28), HOH: 1 (Week 4) MikeRank5.png|Mike. Nominated for eviction: 1 (Week 1), POV: 1 (Day 28) JasmineProfile.png|Jasmine. HOH: 1 (Week 2) Samey TDPI Rank.png|HOH: 1 (Week 5) ShawnProfile.png|Nominated for Eviction: 1 (Week 4), POV: 2 (Week 2 and 5) RodneyBW.png|11th: Rodney. Nominated for Eviction: 1 (Week 5), POV: 1 (Week 4). Evicted by HOH Samey's vote to break the 4-4 vote. LindsayBW.jpg|12th. Lindsay: Nominated for Eviction: 1 (Week 4). Evicted by a unanimous vote of 9-0. TrentBW.jpg|13th: Trent. HOH: 1 (Week 3), Nominated for Eviction: (Day 28). Evicted on Week 3 by a 9-1 vote. SierraBW.png|14th. Sierra: Nominated for Eviction: 1 (Week 3). Evicted in Week 3 by a vote of 6-5. ScottBW.jpg|15th: Scott. Nominated for Eviction: (Week 2). Evicted in Week 2 by an 11-1 vote. SadieBW.png|16th: Sadie. Nominated for eviction: 1 (Week 1). Evicted Week 1 by a 7-6 vote. Here is how it works. You all will vote who will be the head of household, which 2 is nominated for eviction, who will play for the Power of Veto (which will take off one of the nominations), whether the Veto will be used (if it is not used, the noms will be the same), and who you vote to evict for the first week. This pattern will continue until there is 1 person left. Dakota & Samey are recruited by Trent and Tyler to join their alliance. This also bothers Sammy, due to her crush on Tyler, feeling upset that he is dating Lindsay. Leshawna and Dakota have a heated argument throughout the week, along with Justin and Trent arguing as well. Mike gets advice from Leshawna on how to be better at sports without Svetlana, and on how to get girls, since he and Zoey ended. O.O Week 1 (it is titled Week 1, but the first person evicted gets evicted in 14 days in normal BB) 'Head of Household (Day 1)' 'Nominations (Day 4)' Alejandroelectrocuted.gif|Justin nominates Alejandro, since he knows about his reputation, and he is the reason why people forget about Justin. He is Justin's main target this week. Mike wakes up.png|Justin nominates Mike because an appearance of Vito caused him to realize that there is more to Mike than what meets the eye. If Alejandro is safe, than he is the main target. 'Players for the Power of Veto competition (Day 8)' JustinTDWT001.PNG Alejandroelectrocuted.gif Mike wakes up.png Sadieissurprisedtohavebeeneliminated.png Leshawna TDI Rank.png|Leshawna managed to win the Power of Veto, and received many opportunities to speak to the HGs about strategy. To make sure that Alejandro goes home, she takes Mike off the block. Samey TDPI Rank.png 'Nominations Post Veto Ceremony (one of these two will be the first to leave) (Day 10)' Alejandroelectrocuted.gif|Alejandro is still on the block, and is a bit nervous, though he feels a bit more comfortable being beside Sadie, since it will be easy to campaign against her. SadieInteractive.png|Justin uses Sadie as a replacement nominee, though he was debating whether to use her or Trent. She has tried to get too cozy with him and to showmance her way to power, which turned him off. 'Evicted (Day 14)' 'Other info' You can add who is starting a showmance, who is in an alliance, who got into a fight, etc. All of your ideas will be included for this section. Fights: '''Sadie and Mike have a fight, because Mike said something about her riding on Justin's coattail, which got her offended. Alejandro and Justin get into a nasty fight about his nomination and a pathetic HOH, with Justin and Trent arguing about their lack of trust, and bringing Drama Brother stuff in the game. Jasmine and Dakota, Leshawna and Dakota, Dakota and Shawn. '''Alliance: Scott starts an alliance with Shawn (who is pressured because Scott wants to target Jasmine) and Tyler, though he is talking to the other side of the house. Dakota tries to manipulate some of the houseguests, and tries to play both sides, which Sierra is doing as well. Showmance: Jasmine & Shawn relate to each other because of their knowledge of the wild, Lindsay and Tyler, and Rodney starts to develop a crush on Sammy and all the girls in the house, but Sammy secretly likes Tyler. Friendships: Lindsay and Dakota, Samey and Lindsay, Samey and Jasmine, Samey and Shawn, Tyler and Lindsay Week 2 'Head of Household (Day 15)' 'Nominations (Day 16)' DakotaProfile.jpg|Dakota is nominated because of their huge argument last week, making it known that she is coming after her and Shawn. Jasmine thinks she is way too catty. Scottglaresatbrick.png|Jasmine nominated Scott for eviction because she found out that he allied with Shawn behind her back, and is trying to target her. 'Players for the Power of Veto competition (Day 17)' ' JasmineProfile.png DakotaProfile.jpg Scottglaresatbrick.png Lindsay.jpg ShawnProfile.png|Shawn won the puzzlr POV. He has been pressured by both Scott and Jasmine to either save him, or to leave nominations the same. Though he wants to keep his alliance with Scott, he knows that Jasmine's wishes mean more, so he kept the nominations the same, angering Scott. SierraProfile.png ' 'Nominations Post Veto Ceremony (Day 19)' DakotaProfile.jpg Scottglaresatbrick.png 'Evicted (Day 21)' 'Other info' 'Scott panicks from still being on the block, and snaps at everyone. Anne Maria is campaigning for Dakota to stay in the house. Rodney tries to make a move on Lindsay and Samey, which upsets them, and pisses Tyler off. Tyler and Trent form a "T" alliance based off of their similarities. Rodney's constant self-made drama begins to annoy the others. 'Week 3 (Double Eviction week) 'Head of Household (Day 22)' 'Nominations (Day 23)' JustinTDWT001.PNG|Justin is one of his nominees because of the Drama Brother fallout, and because Justin was extremely close to putting up Trent as a replacement nominee 2 weeks ago. Alejandroelectrocuted.gif|Alejandro is nominated because he is crafty, a threat, and it would be fun to see Justin and him fight against one another to survive eviction. 'Players for the Power of Veto competition (Day 24)' TrentProfile.jpg JustinTDWT001.PNG Alejandroelectrocuted.gif LeshawnaProfile.jpg Samey TDPI Rank.png Anne Maria TDRI Rank.png|Alejandro spoke to her right before the Veto competition started, and complimented her a lot, before telling her that Justin is only using her, and that Alejandro would take good care of her in the game. Since Anne Maria's family runs a restaurant, she does well in the cooking challenge, wins the Veto, and takes Alejandro off the block, shocking and pissing off Justin. 'Nominations Post Veto Ceremony (Day 26)' JustinTDWT001.PNG SierraProfile.png|Word has gotten back to Trent by Samey and Tyler that Sierra has been plotting against him to keep Justin, and playing both sides of the house, so Trent put her up as the replacement nominee. 'Evicted (Day 28)' 'Other info' Justin and Alejandro brawled all week, things got tense between Samey and Jasmine when she tells her that her showmance with Shawn is building a huge target, Sierra fights with Dakota and Samey, Anne Maria is conflicted on her feelings for Justin and Alejandro. Justin is helping Rodney out with his appearance, and how to get girls. Dakota & Samey are recruited by Trent and Tyler to join their alliance. This also bothers Sammy, due to her crush on Tyler, feeling upset that he is dating Lindsay. Leshawna and Dakota have a heated argument throughout the week, along with Justin and Trent arguing as well. Mike gets advice from Leshawna on how to be better at sports without Svetlana, and on how to get girls, since he and Zoey ended. 'Double Eviction Head of Household (Day 28)' 'Nominations (Day 28)' DakotaProfile.jpg|Dakota is her arch nemesis, and she is weak, so she makes a comfy seat for the block. Trent.jpg|He has a lot of control, and she senses that he is in an alliance, which is why the votes were just flipped. 'Players for the Power of Veto competition (Day 28)' LeshawnaProfile.jpg DakotaProfile.jpg Trent.jpg MikeProfile.jpg|Mike turns into Chester, and wins the maze Veto competiton. He takes Dakota off the block, which Leshawna sees as a betrayal, since she vetoed him off 2 weeks ago. JustinTDWT001.PNG JasmineProfile.png 'Nominations Post Veto Ceremony (Day 28)' ' Trent.jpg TylerShockedSamey&Duncan.png|Tyler was put up as the replacement nominee because of his showmance with Lindsay, and to ensure that someone from his big alliance was gotten rid of. ' 'Evicted (Day 28)' 'Week 4 ' 'Head of Household (Day 29)' 'Nominations (Day 30)' LeshawnaProfile.jpg|She is nominated since Dakota was nominated by her, their long running conflict, and for Leshawna being a huge threat to her game. ShawnProfile.png|Shawn is nominated because Dakota wants to break up a showmance before the Jury stage of the competition. 'Players for the Power of Veto competition (Day 31)' DakotaProfile.jpg LeshawnaProfile.jpg ShawnProfile.png RodneyProfile.png|Rodney wins the "Out-Gross everyone else dares" Veto competition, and takes Leshawna off the block, because she is pretty, and wants to make sure that Shawn is a bigger target than the replacement nominee. TylerGlaringAtChris.png AnneMariaProfile.jpg 'Nominations Post Veto Ceremony (Day 33)' ShawnProfile.png Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay is put up as the replacement nominee, so Dakota can be sure that a showmance will break up before the jury. 'Evicted (Day 35)' ' ' 'Other info' Justin and Alejandro almost get physical, after a spat over Anne Maria. Dakota and Anne Maria spreads lies about Tyler and Lindsay, to make sure that Lindsay is evicted. 'Week 5' 'Head of Household (Day 36)' 'Nominations (Day 37)' RodneyProfile.png|He is nominated because Samey does not want to make any waves, and knows no one cares for him. MikeProfile.jpg|He has not done much at all, and when his personalities come out, it worries the others. 'Players of Power of Veto competition (Day 38)' SameyGetsMadAtDuncan.png RodneyProfile.png MikeProfile.jpg Anne Maria TDRI Rank.png JustinProfile.png ShawnProfile.png|Shawn won the Distraction Veto competition by not laughing, and he kept the nominations the same for his friend Samey. 'Nominations Post Veto Ceremony (Day 40)' ' RodneyProfile.png MikeProfile.jpg ' 'Evicted (Day 42)' ' ' 'Other info' 'Week 6 (Double Eviction Week)' 'Head of Household (Day 43)' 'Nominations (Day 44)' JustinTDWT001.PNG|He is Alejandro's arch rival. AnneMaria TDAW Rank.png|She was nominated because of her relationship with Justin. 'Players of Power of Veto competition (Day 45)' It is a balancing Veto competition. Alejandro TDHVV Rank.png Justin TDHVV Rank.png Anne Maria Fan.png LeshawnaSadAboutGwenMutiny.png Jasmine TDAN Rank.png Mike TDAW Rank.png 'Nominations Post Veto Ceremony (Day 47)' 'Evicted (Day 49)' 'Other info' 'Head of Household (Day ''49) Trivia HOH competiton about the evicted houseguests. 'Nominations (Day ''49) 'Players of Power of Veto competition (Day ''49) Maze to Veto competition. 'Nominations Post Veto Ceremony (Day ''49) 'Evicted (Day 49)' 'Jury and their votes ' ' RodneyBW.png|Juror #1 ' Category:Blog posts Category:Activities